Songwriter Niley Movie
by Yoanna151
Summary: Songwriter - A Niley Movie / Miley starts e-mailing the rockstar Nick Jonas. But neither her Dad nor Nicks Ex-Girlfriend like the idea of them being together... Rated T to be sure! I'm not good with that stuff! If you like it, please leave a review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Songwriter 1/3**

Miley looked out of her windows, watching the rain pour against it. With a sight she stood up, placing her guitar in the corner and sat back on her bed. She closed her little book and turned again to the windows. She tried to forget herself in the rain and to overhear all her thoughts going crazy in her head… as everyday.

"What are you doing here in your room the whole day!", her best friend Emily called out, coming into Miley's room without even thinking about knocking.

"It's raining!" Miley said sarcastically. Emily pretended that she didn't hear a word and sat next to her on the bed.

"You know what I mean! Do you wanna stay like this forever!" She asked, looking at Miley with her old leggings, her boring grey top and her hair all messed up.

"Of course not!" Miley replied sitting up and looking at her weirdly. She knew that she doesn't look really good right now but she needed her time.

"So when do you plan on coming back to life again!" Emily kept asking.

"A little while!" Miley answered sighting and watching the rain again.

"Miley!" Emily grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently to get her attention. "You need to stop that! It destroys you! It's the past! Move on! You can't keep being so sad forever! You have to clean your heart to feel happiness again!" Emily begged. Her voice became intense. But Miley didn't even hear it. She just sat there. Emily's word reminded her on what happened. The party. The truck. The accident. The change.

She remembered it clearly like it was yesterday. She wanted to go to someone's birthday party. She never knew the name. She got drunk and called her parents to come and pick her up. They did. They came with the car and took Miley home. In the middle of the night her Mom drove them through the empty streets. But them… suddenly… the truck just appeared! Miley didn't see it coming. Nether her mom or her Dad! And the truck driver didn't see them as well…

"Miley!" Emily's voice brought her back to the present time. "It's a long time ago! It has been 4 months now. You barely eat. You're gonna have to repeat the class. And you just sit there and do nothing!"

Ignoring Emily's words Miley just mumbled the words she never gonna forget.

"It's all my fault! She died because of me!" She whispered them all over again. Suddenly she felt her best friend's arm wrapped around her. Emily hugged Miley tight knowing that she's gonna start to cry and trying to be there for her. As much as she could.

A couple of days later Miley still didn't changed. But she tried her best. She remembered Emily's words and went downstairs in the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

"Miley!" she heard a familiar voice yell from the living room. Her Dad. If you now think Miley has changed in a bad way since… it than you would be surprised what it did to other people. Her Dad, actually a really friendly, open and active man was now laying on his couch with his 3rd bottle of beer today. The last time he left the house was a long time ago. Probably _her_ funeral.

Sighing Miley headed to the living room. "What!" she asked as friendly as possible. Her Dad pissed her off. Since he "lost" his job they had to life at a minimum. She had to walk to school everyday an hour because they can't afford the school bus. Not that it bothered her. Being outside made her feel close to her Mom. When she walked she had the feeling that her Mom was around her all the time. The wind, the shape of the clouds… it seemed like all these things tried to send Miley a message that her Mom was still happy and that she was watching her.

Once a week Miley had to go to the supermarket to buy new food. Most of the time fast food, for something more healthy she didn't have enough money. Nearly all money Miley and her Dad got from the social ministry he spent on beer which someone brought to the house because Miley was to young to buy it.

Right now Miley was sitting on her bed with the food on her knees. Her Dad had wanted a new beer and when she told him that there is none left he freaked out. The only time he made himself standing up from the couch was to go to the toilet, getting the door or hitting Miley. Then he had started yelling at her that it is all her fault, that she killed her mom and that he regrets ever calling her his daughter. He had punched her wherever he got her and when it was really bad he started crying and just fell back on the couch ignoring Miley. Unfortunately today was one of these times.

After a little while she managed to get up nearly quite so she didn't get her Dad's attention again. She went in the kitchen holding on to chairs and walls because the pain in her upper leg nearly made her break down again. She grabbed some left over ham and egg pie from yesterday and made her way back to her room.

Now, sitting on her bed she put her food on her night drawer and pulled her shorts up a bit. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes again. Her Dad left a huge, plate big bruise on her left inner thigh. She quickly pulled her pants down again so she didn't have to look at it any longer.

When she finished eating she pulled her little book out from under her pillow and opened it. She looked at all the song she wrote in the last 4 months. Maybe 15 or 20! But she never played them. After finishing one she wrote it down to remember and she would always hear it in her head but she would never play it loud. This book was like her diary. Every time something important happened she wrote a new song. And honestly, who would ever read her diary to someone else!

She looked at the first song in her book. 9/12/2008: "A little bit longer!" She sighed. That was 3 days after the accident. Her mom laid in coma after hitting the tree. Her Dad who sat on the passenger seat had a brain damage and lost his mind every 3 hours. Miley was except of a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises fine. And the beginning she always told her Dad what happened after he forgot it. But when it became to painful she just sat at his bed trying to return his happy smile. That was the time when her Dad and she were closer then ever. Miley knew that she only had him.

After a few days her mother died on brain dead. Only the machines held her alive. Because Miley wasn't permitted to make the decision they had to wait for her family to arrive.

And her Dad was still smiling, not knowing that his lovely wife just died. That hurt much more then all her pain or the fact that her mom would never come back.

When she pulled out her new book Emily just gave to her with the words "You have to tell someone what you feel. Otherwise it will break you. If you won't tell me or anyone else, then tell the book! It's gonna keep everything!" Emily lightly stroke Miley's shoulder.

Miley decided to do what Emily said and started writing. She wrote about her Dad who always thought his wife would be in the room next door, who always said everything's gonna be fine about her pain, her lost… But when she finished she didn't see a normal text. She saw lyrics to a song. And when she quietly started singing it to herself she felt some kind of piece and calmness growing in her.

A few days later when Miley woke up and went to her dads room her dad looked at her with this usual strange expression on his face. On more time Miley dragged herself to tell him. She watched him cry and gently rubbed his arm. When she came back after her daily check in late afternoon she saw him still crying in his bed and sat next to him.

"What happened Dad!" she slowly asked. Her Dad turned his head to her and looked at her strange.

"You ask me what happened! You killed her you fucking bitch! Because you wanted to go to this fucking party!" He screamed at her, pushing her away from him. Surprised that he still remembers what she told him this morning and even the stuff from before the accident she didn't answer. She walked over to the red button and pushed it to call the doctors. Could it really be! Does he really remember? While the doctors ran some tests on him she silently sat in her room and thought about what her Dad said to her. He was right!

She wanted to go to this party so badly then she got drunk. Her parents picked her up. On the way back a truck nearly crashed into them but her Mom made a big curve in the last moment. Instead of getting hit by a truck they now crashed into a tree on the other side of the street. The tree directly hit her Moms body. Miley sat behind the passenger seat. Her Dad was so right. If her Mom had slower reflexes the truck would have hit Miley. Not her mother. Her Dad was definitely right. She started crying uncontrollable.

She looked again at her song she wrote a couple of days before and was about to rip the page out of her book but then she couldn't do it. She just couldn't!

And till today – 4 months later – she still couldn't find the reason why.

Sighing she stood up, placed her book back under her pillow and walked over to her desk. She took her Laptop and went back to her bed. She opened it and looked for some new emails. Some new comment on one of her photos on facebook (which were all over 6 months old)… one from apple advertising the newest generation of iPod nano… and one from her auntie Nicole.

That's a long time ago since I heard of her, Miley thought. Her auntie lived with her daughter in New York and worked for a music label. The last time Miley saw her was at her mom's funeral. Nicole had a similar hard time as Miley. She lost her only sister.

Slowly Miley pushed the "Open" – button and waited until the computer loaded the mail. Why is she mailing me? Miley thought while waiting. The Cyrus family lives all over the country. She saw her grandparents all six months in maximum. If there wasn't a family event (like Christmas or a wedding) everyone lives in his/her own little world.

Finally the computer showed Miley the text her aunt wrote:

_2__1/06/2009 10:32 pm _

_From: Auntie Nicole _

_To: Smiley _

_Subject: Hey, Smiley! _

_Dear __Smiley,_

_How are you doing? And how is your Dad? It's a long time since we heard of each other. I just wanted to say "Hi!" and well yeah, if there's anything you want to talk about, just call me. _

_I know that sound__s a bit weird from a person you see every now and then but you have a really hard time right now. I know how it feels but I'm 35. You're just 16 (and a half! Sorry I forgot this ^^). But anyway… it must be way harder. I'm sorry for you. _

_I hope you are doing good. _

_Love you_

_Ni__ci_

_PS: And before I forget… How is you your song-writing going? Do you work on something right now? I would love to hear one (or read). Only if you want. You know, to bring the old, good times back! _

Miley smiled to herself when she read the last words. When she was young her aunt just to life just a few blocks away. Until Miley was 10 she used to come over and babysit her when Miley's parent wanted to go somewhere.

Then they sat on the couch together, her auntie a guitar on her knees and they wrote the silliest songs. Miley loved these evenings. They laughed so much until their tummies started hurting, also her auntie always brought some lollies they shared after the new song was ready. And… Miley always went to bed a bit later then she used to go when her parents were at home.

The 16-year-old smiled to herself again.

"Yeah, the good, old, happy times…", she mumbled and remembered herself against her will that they are over now! Her smile faded and she sighed. I really need to move on! I have to try harder!, she thought and looked again at her aunt's happy-sounding mail.

Okay, Miley! It's time! Maybe if you catch up with her it's gonna be easier. Mom wouldn't want you to be so sad for so long. Come on! She's gone now! You can't change it, she told herself silent while opening the answer window to write back.

Okay… what can I write to make her happy? Or shall I just start with the ugly truth! Miley tired to decide and finally hit the first keys:

_22/06__/2009 01:18 pm_

_From: Smiley _

_To: Auntie Nicole _

_Subject: Re: Hey, Smiley! _

_Hey Nicole, _

_Wow, that was a surprise to her from you? How are you? _

_I'm actually not that bad right now. But if you would have send this mail to me a week earlier I probably wouldn't have replied. I don't know, I think I'm just lucky to have such a great friend (Emily) to help me._

_Well, my Dad on the other hand… I'm not going to lie to you. He's not doing well! All day he sits on his couch and watches TV. The last time he left the house is months ago. But I hope there will be a time when the old Billy comes back. _

_So are things in New York going? And my little cousin? How is she? I bet she doesn't even realize what's going on, does she? _

_Okay, uhm… that's it actually. My life is really boring right now! But that's gonna change soon! I promised myself to move on! Mom wouldn't want me to be like this._

_Have a nice day_

_Love you_

_Smilez!_

Miley smiled and clicked on "Send".

After the process finished she turned her laptop off and stood up.

As quiet as possible she went downstairs, put her shoes on and sneaked out the door. It was only half past one! While she walked through the streets she looked up at the sky. There was a small cloud. It was snow white and round like a cookie. Miley thought she couldn't trust her own eyes. This cloud looked like a smiley face! Miley quickly turned away and then back. No! It was true. It was a smiley face.

And like she wanted to answer, a big smile grew on her own face. Finally Miley arrived at the little mall. She walked around without knowing what she was looking for. A bright yellow sign with black letters caught her attention.

"We are looking for a new waiter/waitress!" Miley smiled to herself and went to the café which had the sign on its door. That was exactly what she was looking for. A job would help her to fill her live with new things and make it easier to move on. Of course she had a lot of stuff to do to pass the year but she would just give it a go.

"Hello, how can I help you, dear?", the lady behind the desk said.

"Hey, uhm… I saw the sign on the door and I thought I'll just have a look!" I smiled friendly.

"Of course. Just wait here. I get the manager!" She turned around and went through a little door into another room.

Miley had her interview right away because she had nothing else to do and 30 minutes later she walked down the streets, turned around and offered the shopkeeper a big smile. He smiled back and went back inside. He said he will call her back when she gets the job.

Back at home Miley opened the door quietly so that she wouldn't wake Dad and went upstairs. She took the phone with me and called Emily. Then she sat back on her bed.

"Hello!", she picked up.

"Hey Ems!", she said happily.

"Uhm… HI Miles! Why do you sound so happy?"

"Why not?"

"No, No… I was just… Ah, forget it! Just tell me!"

"Okay…" Miley smiled. "I just had an interview for a job." She was pretty sure Emily heard her smiling through the phone because just a second later she felt like she will be deaf forever. Emily screamed in Miley's ear like she had just told her some world-changing news. Quickly she pulled the phone away from her ear and waited until the screaming became quieter.

"Are you okay!" Miley asked her carefully.

"Yes, I am!" She heard Emily laughing.

"Why are you so happy!"

"I have my Smiley back!"

Oh… now I got it!, Miley thought and smiled. She much does she love her best friend!

"Aww… Ems you're so sweet! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Emily seemed calmed down a bit.

"Can you help me in school? I really wanna pass this year!"

"Sure! Whatever you want!"

"Thank you! I see you tomorrow in school!"

"Okay! Bye!

"See ya!" We both hung up.

The next day was a Monday. At 6:30 Miley heard her alarm ringing. Sighing She stood up and took a shower. After she was done she tiptoed into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast and lunch fro school. Thank god her Dad was still asleep. Quietly she packed her things together and began to walk to school. It was a rainy day and she felt kinda left alone. Like my mom couldn't see me through all those clouds…

During her ITC class which was her first class today Miley secretly checked her mails. And as she had hoped, Nicole had already answered.

Quickly she turned around to look if the teacher had noticed that she wasn't working, but he was so into his magazine he probably wouldn't even realize that the school was burning.

Then she looked to Emily who was watching her with a strange expression on her face and a second later she heard her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled it out and read the text Emily sent her.

"How r u 2dae?" Emily texted.

"Gud. U? Y do u hav that strange luk?"

"Idk! Happy Miles is so nu! " Miley saw Emily smiling while she typed that.

"Luv u 2. Tawk 2 u l8er!" Miley dropped her phone in her back and turned back to her computer screen. Then she finally opened the mail.

_23/06/2009 07:42 __am_

_From: Auntie Nicole _

_To: Smiley _

_Subject: Re: Re: Hey, Smiley! _

_Hey Smiles,_

_I'm sorry to hear that! Maybe you would like to come and visit us during the holidays, How many weeks of do you have until then! _

_And how do you do in school anyway? I don't wanna sound like your mom who I'm not but I thought you might like someone to talk to. _

_Sophie is doing good, actually. I try to keep her live normal._

_Well… I gotta go. My boss doesn't like it when I come too late. _

_Love you. _

_Nici_

"Ms Cyrus! May I ask you what you are doing!" Just as Miley finished her Auntie's mail she heard her teacher's voice behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Quickly she closed the website and opened Microsoft Excel to continue working on that boring spreadsheet the teacher gave them.

Later during lunch Miley and Emily sat at their usual table.

"So!" Emily asked with a curios look on her face.

"So what!"

"Who is e-mailing you!"

"My Auntie."

"Nicole, from New York?"

"Yup."  
"How is she?"

"Okay. Sophie is doing good, she said." Miley smiled at Emily.

After school Miley and Emily went to Emily's house to do some studies for the up coming test. Suddenly Miley's phone rang.

"Hello? Miley speaking?" she answered.

"Hello Miley. It's Josh!" Miley heart jump when she heard the voice of the manager from the little café she had her interview yesterday.

"Uhm… Hi!"

"We said we call you back if you get the job and… Congratulations. It's yours!"

"Omg… really? Thank you so much!" Miley tried to hide her excitement and to stay as calm as possible.

"Well, I see you the day after tomorrow then, yeah? Your shift starts at 2:30pm."

"Okay. I'll be there. Thanks again."

"See ya."

"Bye." Miley hung up and turned to Emily who was still sitting in front of her Biology book but looking up to Miley wit a asking look.

"And? Who was it?"

"It was Josh."

"Uiii… since when do you have a boyfriend?" Emily sat up straight, ready for the newest gossip.

"No!" Miley laughed. "That's the manager of the little café I had my interview." Miley smiled bigger. "I got the job!" she said exited.

"Aaaahhh!" Emily jumped up on her feet and hugged Miley tight. "That's soo cool!" They both started jumping up and down.

After a while when their legs got tired they sat back on Emily's bed.

"Wow, I still can't believe it." Miley said. "Thank you Ems. You're the best friend someone could ever wish for."

"Aaww… Thank you Miles! You too!" They both hugged each other again. But then Miley sighed.

"I better go. It's getting late." She stood up and packed her things together.

Emily walked her to the door.

Back at home Miley slowly opened the door and tiptoed to her room as quiet as possible. But sadly not quiet enough.

"MILEY!" She heard her Dad yell uncontrollable. So she turned around and walked back to the living room.

"What is it, Dad?" Miley asked standing as far away from him as she could. The wall touched her back.

"You are late!" He said reproachful. Miley could smell the alcohol in his breath even if she was standing 10 feet away.

"No, I'm not Dad! It's only seven!"

"Where were you?" He said up slowly and glared at Miley.

"At Emily's, studying."

"Did you make dinner yet?" He stood up and Miley wanted to step back more but she couldn't.

"No, there is nothing in the fridge!"

"Then why didn't you go to the supermarket?" Billy Ray asked angry.

"Why didn't you go!" Miley decided to take the risk. It wasn't possible for her anymore to just swallow it. Her Dad hurt her so many times. Now it was time to fight back. Besides, her Dad was drunk. How fast can he be?

But Miley was wrong. He was fast. Too fast! Before Miley could react he stood in front of her and slapped her face. Miley's head hit the wall hard. She started crying but her Dad didn't bother. He punched her face a couple of times then grabbed her shoulders and threw her around so she hit the floor. Then he started kicking her wherever he could get her. Miley accepted that she lost. She was on the ground. There was no chance to get up until he left her alone. She tried so many times before. It was better to just wait until his anger shrank and he fell back on the coach. So Miley built the big bubble in her head where she could exclude all the pain, cuddled up and waited…

Everything was black when Miley "woke up". She tried to open her eyes. She couldn't. Slowly she got on her knees. She felt like her whole body was on fire. There was pain everywhere. She tried to keep the bubble up a bit longer and crawled to where she thought the stairs must be. She climbed them up, wincing with every movement she had to do but then she finally arrived at the first floor.

Somehow she managed to find her room, close and lock the door and climb on her bed. Then she broke down. The bubble burst and all the pain came over her. She took a quick look at the clock. But all she saw was some kind of blurred.

She wasn't strong enough to take of her cloths and look at the damage her Dad did to her this time. But she could feel it was worse then ever before.

She needed something to distract herself. She remembered her Aunties mail. So she pulled out her computer and turned it on.

Because she couldn't really see, she just opened "New E-mail" window and started writing. Thank god I had this "Typing with 10 fingers course" a year ago, she thought.

_23/06/2009 08:12 pm_

_From: Smiley _

_To: _

_Subject: Hey_

_Hey Nici,_

_It's good to hear that Sophie is doing okay. I think she met Mom just a couple of times so she shouldn't remember her. _

_And don't worry. Actually it feels good that someone is a bit interested in my life. _

'_Bout my marks… Well I hope that Emily helps me to pass the year. It's just a couple more weeks so I have to hurry up._

_I've got a job now__ as well. So I don't have to be at home so much anymore. _

_Visiting you would be great. I don't know if I can leave Dad alone but I actually don't care. I will be so happy when I'm finally 18. _

_Oh… and about the song, I totally forgot about that. _

_I'll attach a document. Hope you like it. I wrote it like 6 months ago. 3 days after… well you know what. _

_I hope you understand the message._

_Love you. _

_Give Sophie a kiss from me._

_Smiley_

Miley felt tears fill her eyes. Quickly she attached her song. Then it was to late. The tears ran down her cheeks and wetted the hem of her shirt. Quickly she pressed enter and wanted to close her computer but a noise stopped her. She looked at the display again.

"PLEASE ENTER AN ADRESSEE"

Still crying Miley typed in her Aunties e-mail address and clicked "Send" again. It worked.

Sighing she tuned her computer off and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Miley woke up when she heard the annoying "Beep"-tone her alarm made. After she got she decided to have a quick shower. To see what her Dad did to her body this time. She wasn't surprised. She knew it would be worse then ever before. Her lip was swollen, one eye black, her stomach one black bruise and she a cut on her left arm about 10 cm long.

With some make-up she tried to cover her eye a bit. She took a pain pill and got dressed for school. Then grabbed her sunglasses. Even if it wasn't very sunny she had to wear them. She would get enough bad comments on her swollen lip. She doesn't need any more. Partly because she wasn't really hungry, partly because lip hurt too much to even speak she skipped breakfast and went straight to school.

Knowing that she couldn't avoid Emily forever she still tried her best. She made until 2nd period. English and she sat next to her.

"Miley, are you avoiding me?" Emily started her examination.

"No!"

"What's up with your lip?"

"Nothing!"

"Miley come on! Tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell!"

"Of course there is!"

"Fine… He did it again! Okay!"

"Then you have to report it."

"No!"

Before she could answer the teacher told them to concentrate on their work and so they had to be quiet. But Miley knew it wasn't over.

Later at home, after Miley answered at least 100.000 questions from Emily, she checked her mails hoping on an answer from Nicole.

There was one. But when she opened it, it turned out to be something completely different.

_24/06/2009 01:07 pm_

_From: _

_To: Smiley _

_Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hey… Smiley,_

_Nice name, btw._

_Well, I actually don't know what to say… You know that mail is pretty different from the ones that I usually get. _

_Uhm… I think I do get the message but not in a way you might think…_

_And I don't know what happened 6 months ago, sorry._

_Okay, then…_

_Bye_

Slowly, Miley made her eyes look away from the lines the unknown person wrote. She took a look at the addresser's email address. It was not her Auntie Nicole's. Even slower she then opened the respond-window and wrote back. Just three little words.

_Who are you?_

That's all she could make herself do.

Someone had read her most personal thoughts.

Someone had actually read or played her song.

Someone knew what she was actually going through back then.

But that someone didn't even care. That's what made it even worse.

Miley shook her head and was about to close her computer when she hear a "Pling!"-noise and took another look at the display.

"YOU HAVE 1 UNREAD MESSAGE(S) !"

Seems like the unknown person has nothing to do right know, Miley thought. She opened the message.

_Well, shouldn't you know? I mean you were the one who wrote that fan mail to me, were you? _

Miley shook her head lightly. Why would she ever write a fan mail to some stupid star? That's pathetic.

_I didn't write anything to you. Why would I do that? __That was a wrong address, you genius. Now can you please tell me who you are?_

Miley was about to get up and get herself something to drink but again the noise stopped her. Man, why does the internet has to be so fast?

No, she thought, that stupid person can just wait. So she got up, went downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Back in front of her computer she opened the mail hoping for some answers. But no… just one word. A name, actually.

_Nick!_

Nice, Miley thought. That help so much. Thanks. But at least she knew her unknown person's gender.

_Wow… that is soo much information. Thanks a lot. Now… why do you think I would send you a fan mail? Are you some kind of pop star?_

Miley pressed "Send" and leaned back. If that dude would continue writing so stupid answers its gonna be a long night. Of course, she could just leave it. She didn't even know that guy… but he knew so much about her, even if he didn't bother. She did.

And again, a new message plopped up on the screen and Miley clicked on "Open"

_Well, I would actually prefer Rock star, if you don't mind. And… my whole name is Nick Jonas. __You can google me if you want. _

Okay, Nick Jonas. A rock star. Never heard of him, Miley thought. But why not google him? It was his own suggestion. After Miley typed his name and presses the "Enter" button it took her computer a couple of seconds to find results. Well, actually it found 7.190.000 results. Miley's jaw dropped. That guy _was_ a star! She clicked on the first picture she found. And not bad looking! Even if she really wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now… she had to admit it.

_Okaay... you are a star! Sorry for not believing you. Even if I never heard of you__. Google never lies, does it? _

Miley took a sip on her water and opened the muesli bar she bought at the tuck shop at lunch time but didn't eat. But she only had to wait a couple seconds. She actually started enjoying that conversation with that guy she never heard of before.

When she heard the new message coming in her swollen lips formed a little smile but when she opened the mail, it faded.

_Soo… know, that you know who I am, who are you?_

_I mean, that song says a lot, and it obviously means a lot to you__. But you know what kinda bothers me? That I don't get your message. I feel excluded. Please tell me. I promise I wont judge! _

Aww… poor boy, Miley thought, smiling. But should she just tell him everything? She doesn't even know him. But at least he wouldn't judge her. Well, … that's what he said. So Miley decided to tell him. What did she have to lose?

But now it was to late anyway. After she started she just couldn't stop. She wrote line for line, paragraph for paragraph and page for page. And while she was writing tears were wetting her face. It was like she had to live through it again.

When she finally finished the last sentence she looked at the clock. It was already half past seven.

Then, eventually she clicked the "send"-button and all was over. She actually felt free. She finally talked to someone. Okay, well… she wrote it down but still…

Then she grabbed a tissue and wiped over her cheeks, eyes and neck. Her shirt was all wet. So she got up and changed it. Somehow, she lost appétit and so Miley went straight to bed.

The next day came and after school Miley had her first day of work. It was easy. Josh showed her around, introduced her to the rest of the crew and then she had to serve a couple of table.

When she came home at 8 o'clock she saw a man walking away from her house. It was Fred.

"Hey Fred. How's life?" Miley asked friendly.

"Good. Thanks."

"The usual?"

"Yes!"  
"Okay. Here you go!" Miley handed him some money. Fred was the one who brought the new beer supply for her dad. And it was her job to pay for it.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't do that! You know it wrong." He took the money with a painful expression in his face.

"It's the only way to keep him away from me." Miley said and shrugged with her shoulders. Now, because she had a job, her life was going to be better. She didn't need her Dad's money anymore. "But thank you, Fred!" She had to say and she truly felt it. He was a good guy.

After they said good bye, Miley went to the garden behind the house and opened the back door. If she went through the main door, there would have been 10 boxes of beer block her way. Her Dad didn't put them away, yet. Why would he? He didn't need to. He has his own daughter slave who can do it for him.

And Miley was right. 9 closed boxes and 1 already opened with 2 bottles missing. What a surprise. So Miley quickly put her bag in her room and began to get one box after the other in the kitchen. She couldn't put them in the basement, her Dad would never go down there. Too much exercise. So she had cleaned out a special corner in the kitchen where all the new boxes gonna be. She invented this strategy just few weeks after the accident. Art the times she still believed her Dad will change back sometime.

After she was finally done, she went upstairs to her room and checked, kinda excited actually her mails. And there was one.

Miley wasted no time and went to open the mail.

_Hey…_

_Okay, that was pretty… detailed._

_But you are right. Now I understand the message. And even if you probably can't hear it anymore: I'm sorry for your lost. _

_So now there I know your story its only fair when I tell you mine. _

_And don't worry. Your story is save with me. I wont tell anyone. _

_I don't know if you found it out when you did your "Research" on me, but I have diabetes. _

_So that's where your song fits in my life. When I first found out, I was like "Am I gonna die?" But the doctor said I won't._

_But still… I was laying in that hospital bed, everyone was smiling at me, happy that I'm gonna survive but nobody actually thought about my disease._

_I mean sure I was happy that I wasn't going to die but still… It changed my whole life. Watch what you ea__t 24/7, give yourself injections… _

_Now it's okay. I'm used to it but back then I was sooo depressed._

_Well, okay… that's my story. _

_I hope now you understand how I felt when I read you song. _

_Even if you probably wouldn't do it, I still ask you to not tell anyone about that mail. It contains a lot more then I told everyone at the press conference. But I felt like I had to be totally honest with you since you have been so honest with me._

_So now… how about we start with the normal stuff? Things like: _

_What's your name?_

_How old are you?_

_Where abouts in America do you live? (I guess you live in America, do you?)_

_Well that's all I can think of right now. _

_Hope you're doing okay_

_Nick _

For quiet a long time Miley just sat there and starred at Nick's words. She was impressed. She had always thought different of stars.

They were some people who had more talent and luck then other. With their Hollywood-Parties and Cover shoots for Teen Magazines. The had everything someone could ever wish for and still wanted more. Face-liftings, 10 credit cards, handbag from D&G Dolce&Gabbana, Shoes from Gucci and the little black dress from Coco Chanel… a couple of weeks St Barts here, a summerhouse in Europe there, and on and on…

Don't get it wrong. Miley was not a hater! Of course she liked Katy Perry's music but does she really need a video where everything covers her is a small piece of cotton candy?

But that dude… he seemed… different! Good different!

Miley couldn't in which way. But he was! Maybe it was because he just told her about the biggest change in his life so far. Or maybe because she "met" him on a different way then she heard about the other celebs.

Anyway… she had to say, she really enjoyed exchanging e-mails with him.

A week later Miley and Nick were still writing each other. Emily came over to a school project on "The Live of Shakespeare, poet, teacher, hero". While Miley was in the kitchen making some drinks, Emily sat in her room. She noticed an opened e-mail on Miley's computer screen. Curios Emily pulled the computer closer and started reading.

_Hey Miley, _

_How are you today? I have to say, I'm not very good. Maybe you heard it already. Cassandra and I broke up. _

_The official story is that it just didn't work out anymore… too many differences. That's true but I actually caught her making out with some guy behind the rubbish bins while she was waiting for me to finish the concert. _

_Nice, isn't she. _

_But because the label didn't want to ruin her carrier as actor they asked me to say nothing about that incident. What should I do?_

_Well… yeah, means I'm kinda down right now. _

_Okay, please tell me what you think. _

_Love_

_Nick_

"Emily! What are you doing?" Miley was standing in the door way. Two glasses of orange juice in her hands.

"Uhm… Sorry Miles. I didn't want to. It was there and I was curios and…" Emily tried to explain but Miley cut her off.

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you anyway." She said handing Emily one of the glasses and sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"What did you want to tell me? And who is that Nick-guy?"

"Well… Maybe you know him already… Actually I'm pretty sure you do! Nick Jonas?"

For a few seconds it was very quiet in the room. Then Emily's laugher cut through the silence. But after a moment she stopped again and gave Miley disbelieving look.

"Wait… that wasn't a joke?" She asked slowly.

"No! Of course not! Why would I do that?"

Half an hour later Miley had told her everything. Of course after Emily had promised not to say a word to anyone.

"Wow!" Was Emily's first word. "So… did you meet him?"

"No!" Miley said. "I never will!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know!"

"You like him, do you?"

"NO!" Miley practically yelled.

"Oh yes you do!" Emily started smiling.

"But I don't wanna like him."

"It's okay! Millions of other girls like him too! No big deal!" Emily friendly put her arm around Mileys shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah! That's the point!"

"If you finally meet him… can I meet him two?"

"Emily… because I will NEVER meet him, you will never meet him as well! Sorry but no! Now can we please start that f-f-…freaking project?" Miley tried to change the subject. Sometimes Emily could drive her crazy.

"Gotcha!" Emily said and smiled. Then she took her English-book and opened it. "Which page?" She asked Miley who happily looked down at the information sheet the teacher gave them and answered.

Later that night, Emily was gone about half an hour ago Miley opened Nick's mail again and answered.

_Hey you__... _

_I'm soo sorry for you. I f there is anything I can do, just tell me. I told my best friend Emily today. That we are writing and everything. Sorry but she read your e-mail. But she promised not to tell anyone. I trust her. _

_And I think you should keep __Cassandra's secret. I mean, right now you may hate her and everything but do you hate her enough to destroy her life? I mean, acting is all she has. I bet, in 20 years you wont even remember that thing behind the rubbish bins. But she, she will remember because it was the incident that changed her whole life, made her lose her job and who knows what else. Do you hate her enough to do that to her? _

_I'm not saying it was okay or anything… I'm just saying the scale wouldn't be even if you say something. But that's just my opinion. _

_Sooo… what's next in your life? I was listening to the news on "TV Hollywood" the other day and it said you and your brothers will release a new album soon. True or false? If it's true I definitely gonna buy it. Just tell me when! _

_Love_

_Miley_

Miley sat back and leaned against the wall. Poor Nick. Then Miley remembered something she hasn't thought of in weeks. Her original e-mail which was meant to go to her Aunties.

Quickly she opened the old mail, added a part where she said sorry for not writing in such a long time and deleted the part with her song. She didn't feel like sharing it with someone else. She could do that another time. Then she sent it and turned her computer off.

After a quick dinner which was made of the last piece of toast, some jam and a few left over chicken nuggets. In her mind Miley wrote the word "supermarket" plus a small list of things in capital letters in her timetable for tomorrow after school and work.

The next day at school all Emily could talk about was… guess who! Him! What a surprise. When the bell finally released them Miley was already a bit late and had to hurry to be on time for work. But she made it. Because she didn't want to ask Josh on her second day of work if she could go a bit earlier she had to hurry again to go to the supermarket before it closed.

When she finally came home she put everything away and went to the living room to see if her Dad is still alive. He had been pretty quiet in the last few days. But, of course, he was just laying on the couch watching sports or whatever.

Quietly Miley exited the room and made herself some dinner. Then she went to her room and turned her laptop on.

"YOU HAVE 2 UNREAD MESSAGE(S)" Miley smiled and opened the one from Auntie Nicole first.

_Hey Miley,_

_That's okay. Don't feel sorry. I was kinda worried but that doesn't matter. So would you like to make some plans to come over? I would book the flights and everything. Just tell me when, okay? _

_Hello Miley. How are you? I am good. Please come and visit us! _

_Sophie wrote that. Took her about 5 minutes to find all the keys. Isn't she cute? She really wants you to come. And me too! So whenever you like. Just give us a call. You can even bring Emily. I would love to meet her. It seems like she's a really good friend of yours. _

_And don't worry about the money. I'll pay for your ticket. _

_Okay, I leave you alone now. Hope you are studying hard to pass the year._

_Love you._

_Nici and Sophie_

For a couple of seconds Miley sat there in Aw. Then she remembered the second mail from Nick. Quickly she opened the respond window.

_Hey you two._

_It would be soo cool to visit you. But I have to check with Dad and everything. Even if don't like it. He's still my Dad, is he? _

_I'll give you__ guys a call when I found out more. And there are still a couple of weeks to go so plenty of time to figure things out. _

_Love you both. Kisses and hugs._

_Miley _

After that Miley opened the other mail while her heard was beating double shift. She had no idea why. It just happened.

Wasn't it ridiculous? She never met that guy. She wasn't going to either. But still… She was so excited to read his mail.

_Hey Smiley. _

_Thanks for your support. _

_And you are really wise if I can say it like that. I mean, I wasn't gonna tell anyway but you gave me reason not to. So thanks for that as well. _

_And the thing with your friend is fine. As long as you trust her. I have to say, my brothers know too. Somehow I couldn't keep it from them and they found out. But they only know your name and that you life in LA as well. _

_What you heard were right. We are supposed to release a new album at the middle of July (20__th__) but there is still one song missing. They want me to write it until the end of next week which is in 10 days. I try. I really try but I think I've got some kind of writer's block. I guess it's because of the whole Cassandra-thing. Never had one before. I hope it's over soon._

_Okay. I gotta go. We have some brain storming in the studio in half an hour._

_Love_

_Nick_

Miley smiled. She especially liked the last word. "Love"… Omg, her crush was huge! Nearly pathetic. Again the opened the respond-window and began writing with a big smile on her lips.

_Hey Nick,_

_You wont believe how sorry I feel for you. First the whole Cassandra-thing, then the new album… but I'm sure you can make it. And don't worry about your writer's block. It will pass. Had it before. It only lasted for like two days or something. _

_My Auntie wants me to come to New York during the holidays. Isn't that great? To see her would make me soo happy. I wanna know how she is really doing. _

_Okay… I leave you with your brain storming thing. If there is anything I can do to… "inspire" ^^ you, tell me. _

_Love_

_Miley _

Still smiling Miley turned computer and light off and cuddled up in her sheets. This night she a really sweet dreams. Full of laugher, happy faces, sunshine and… of course… Nick!

Finally the weekend came and Miley got to sleep in. When she woke up, the sun was shining through the curtain in her room and made it seem brighter then ever before.

Miley took a quick shower before she went downstairs to make some breakfast. In the kitchen she found her Dad. He had just grabbed a beer from the fridge and some instant soup was heating up in the microwave.

"Morning Dad!" Miley said friendly. The mornings were the best. Her Dad had a hangover but at least he wasn't drunk yet.

"Morning Miley!" Billy Ray said, grabbed his food from the microwave and went to the living room to sit back down on the couch.

After breakfast Miley and Emily had another school project meeting at Emily's house, so Miley started walking.

It was such a beautiful day it made Miley's mood even better. Quietly humming the newest hit single from Lady Gaga she walked down the streets and smiled at everyone who walked past.

Finally she arrived at Emily's house and they started working. Because Miley didn't wanna go home straight after the finished they decided to go to town and sit down in the park.

"I'll go and get us some ice-cream!" Emily said all of a sudden while there were laying down on the small blanket.

"Okay!" Miley said with her eyes closed. It was so peaceful. She heard Emily stand up and walk away.

A couple of minutes later she came back with two big cones of ice cream. Miley sat up and took one from her.

"Thanks hun!" She said and smiled at Emily. "I'm soo glad we finally finished that project."

"Me too!" Emily smiled and tried a bit from her ice cream. Suddenly, the all so peaceful and quiet park area was filled with lots of clicking noises. The girls turned around and spotted the reason. A guy was surrounded by people with big cameras and little note books. Paparazies! Miley rolled her eyes and turned back but Emily kept looking at the guy.

"Why are you still looking at him! He has enough watchers. Leave him a bit of privacy, will ya?" Miley asked her friend.

"Uhm… do you know who that is?" Emily asked her back, not taking his eyes off him.

"No… but I don't really care!"

"Well, you should. I mean, your crush on that guy seemed pretty big!" Emily was still speaking as Miley's head flew around. Her friend was right. It was him! Quickly she turned back and hid her face.

"What is it now, Miley?" Emily asked.

"I don't wont him to see me!"

"Why not?"

"He could recognize me!"

"And how can he do that? You didn't give him a picture of yours, did you?"

"Oh… yeah! No I didn't! You're right!" Miley felt silly when she looked at Emily. Her face had gone red.

"Aw… don't feel awkward, hun! You have a crush! That's nothing bad. Trust me when I had one on Jonny Taylor I did the silliest things!" She smiled at Miley.

"Yeah… I remember that one. Was it… 5th grade or so? You made a picture of a red heart and then you put it on his chair. But you forgot that it was still drying and when that poor guy sat down it was glued to his butt! When they finally ripped it off the color went into his pants and he had a heart on his butt!" Miley had started laughing while Emily blushed.

"I was 5th grade, okay?" She said to defend herself.

"I know… I know. I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing with you!" Miley put his arm around Emily's shoulder and hugged her briefly.

Then she took another quick look at Nick. He was at his car now and opened the door. He turned around one more time to wave goodbye to the journalists. While he was turning back to sit down he eyes met Miley's. He slowed down and kept looking at her. They were a least 100 feet apart but Miley couldn't break the look they shared. And it seemed like he couldn't either. But after a couple of seconds which felt like an endless long while he just blinked a few times and then sat down in his car. Miley woke up and turned back to Emily. She didn't seem like she had noticed anything that just happened.

That night Miley really hoped for another e-mail from Nick. And he didn't disappoint her.

Her heart beat was racing and again she thought about the moment they had shared this afternoon. Should she tell him? Of course he wouldn't know that it was her he had looked at. But it had seemed like it meant something to him. At least Miley liked to imagine that.

_Hey you…_

_How are you today? The weather was amazing, was it? I went for a walk in the park. It was soo pretty. And you know… then the strangest thing happened to me. I was about to get in the car and turned around to say good bye to those annoying Paparazies. And there was this girl looking at me. She had like beautiful long brown hair and that amazing smile. When I saw her I had to think about you! Strange, isn't it? _

_Okay… I know that might sound a bit crazy but it's not my idea and I totally understand if you don't want to but…_

_The label keeps pressuring me and my brothers and well this morning I was playing your song to relax a bit and Joe heard it. And he was all excited that I finally wrote something. But I told him it wasn't mine. _

_But he asked if we could use it anyway because we need that last song… And he said something like: "That song is so freaking good. Who cares who wrote it! It could be the next number one hit!" And I said I'll ask you but you would probably say no because that song means so much to you. I don't think you would like it in the charts, would you?_

_But I'm not gonna be mad at you for saying no! I could totally understand it. _

_Yeah… maybe you heard it already but now I'm telling you again… I'm pretty excited right know. _

_Well… I hope I can calm down a bit before I go to bed otherwise I won't get any sleep tonight._

_Love (I hope you had a great day too)_

_Nick_

_PS: Sorry… I totally forgot about you and your holiday plans. I think that would be great if you go to NY. Greet your Aunt from me. I mean, she was the one who actually brought us together. Indirectly… _

When Miley finished reading she didn't really know what to think about that. Of course she felt some kind of honored that someone would like to use her song. But on the other hand, why does it has to be that one? Why couldn't it be another on?

Miley decided to leave it and go to bed. Maybe she had a better view on that whole thing in the morning.

Sunday morning was as bright as the one before. Not a single cloud in the sky, the birds were singing and it was a bit fresh but Miley didn't bother as she jogged through the streets. Back at home it was nearly midday and Miley started getting ready for her work.

Later that day, because she didn't wanna go down so soon, she sat down in an internet café. She finally decided to answer Nicks mail.

_Hey Nick…_

_Sorry that I didn't answer straight away but I had to think about it for a while. And I'm fine with it. You and your Brothers can use my song. _

_I think it's a good way to honor my Mum. But please don't change anything. Leave it like I wrote it originally. That would mean a lot to me. _

_And one last thing. Please tell everyone that you wrote it and just you. _

_That's it actually._

_Here is your new song. _

_Love _

_Miley_

A tear roll down her face. She did it. She really did it. Now there is no way back. But this way millions of people would listen to it and maybe cry… And maybe those tears and the indirect sympathy would help Miley to find back to her own life.

When her coffee cup was empty Miley left the café and was about to go home. But then she had a better idea. Why not ask her Mum? So she went to the cemetery and to her Mum's grave.

She sat down in front of it and started talking. She told her Mum everything that was going on. About her Dad, Emily, the new job, the song diary, Nick… After that she walked around and collected some flowers to put on her Mum's grave. Then she said back down and just sat there without moving. This was the closest she had been to her Mum in nearly 7 months. Physically but more important mentally.

When she arrived at her house the sun was already setting. But Miley's heart felt tons lighter. It must be just past 8 o'clock or something because she could hear her Dad watching the sport news.

She had a subway on her way back (the extra money felt so comfortable) so she didn't need to prepare dinner.

She went to her room and started studying some vocabulary for the next French test. She had to catch up a lot. After that she checked again on there English project because it was to be handed in by tomorrow. That mark was very important for Miley. Bad English mark ergo bye-bye no transfer to next class. That's how it works.

When she was finally done with all the school work she checked her mails again. None. Sad, Miley turned the computer off and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She quickly fell as sleep.

Monday morning Miley woke up quiet early and had a shower. When she went downstairs she found her Dad sleeping on the couch, an empty bottle in his hands. Miley took the bottle very carefully so she didn't wake him up and through it in the rubbish bin in the kitchen. After a quick breakfast of cereals she took her bag and went to the bus stop. And for the first time in 6 months Miley didn't walk to school. In school Emily and Miley handed their project in and after the teacher took a quick look at it he gave them an admiring look.

"That looks really good you two! I was concerned about you Miley. You seemed a bit distracted over the past few months. But it looks like you are back on track now." He smiled at us one last time and then we took our seat.

At lunch time Miley and Emily sat on the field and guess about what their were talking again…

"Emily! Can you just leave it? Please!" Miley said a bit upset. Emily wanted her to ask Nick for a meeting but like the first time Miley said no.

"But why not? He owes you so much! He can't ditch you!"

"It's not about him ditching me!"

"Then what is this about?" Emily didn't seem to understand.

"It's about me! And that I just don't wanna meet him! I actually kinda like the idea that he doesn't know my face and still kinda likes me. I mean… for my personality and everything!"

"But you're eventually gonna meet him?" Emily just couldn't stop it.

"I don't know, Ems! Maybe! Maybe not! Who knows! So know… change of topic!" Miley tried her best to stay friendly. But Emily could make it really hard.

"Can I sleep at yours tonight?" Emily asked all of a sudden.

"Uhm… sure? Why?"

"Mum and Dad are going out and I'm aloud to go somewhere."

"Okay… But I have work after school. So yeah, how about we meet at my house at 5?"

"Yeah sure! I'll get a movie! We can watch it on your computer."

"Okay." Then the bell rang and they both went to their different classes.

The French test 3 period went pretty well. Considering that Miley only did the absolute necessarily for school in 6 months she thought she knew a pretty good amount of words.

Later at work had a little meeting with Josh to talk about her progress. It went well. Josh said they are going to shorten her test time because they really needed her and she was doing really good.

After work Miley went home and saw Emily sitting on her doorsteps.

"Hey Ems!" Miley greeted and hugged her briefly.

"Hey! I got uhm… "The Proposal" with Sandra Bullock" She showed me the cover. "Or "Salt" with Angelina Jolie or "It's Complicated" with Meryl Streep! Your choice!"

"Well… how about we go in first, get some dinner, make popcorn and then decide?" Miley smiled and unlocked the door.

"Sound like a plan!" Emily smiled back and followed her in the house. They went to the kitchen.

"Are you fine with omelet or something?" Miley asked her friend while opening the fridge.

"How about we order some pizza? Less work!" Emily answered closing the fridge for her.

"Deal!" Miley started smiling. They did these nights a lot before… the accident happened. But now it was the first time in months and it felt good! Like the old, easy times.

While Emily was on the phone ordering their dinner Miley went to the basement. She was hoping to find some microwave-popcorn. And… there you go! Bottom left drawer. Right in the back. The last bag. Miley smiled to herself, grabbed it and went back upstairs.

The pizza came and they set everything up for the DVD night. The popcorn was still a bit worm, the lights switched of and a bit bottle of coke stood next to the bed on the ground. Then they sat down on the bed in front of Miley's computer started the movie. They had chosen "The Proposal".

It was about midnight when the movie finished. While Emily was in the bathroom Miley couldn't resist but had to check her mails. And there it was. A new one from Nick! Miley heart jumped.

She took quick look at the bathroom. Ah… who cares if Emily would read it. She would find out anyway.

_Hey…_

_Thank you sooo much! You're the best! And I promise we won't change a thing on the song. I'll be its personal bodyguard. _

_We are gonna record it on Thursday. Thanks again. I can't really believe it! Me and my brothers keep our jobs! You saved our life! _

_I'll play it to the boys in a minute. We decided that I'm gonna be the lead singer since it fitted in my life so perfectly and I also know the true message. Don't worry. I didn't tell them and I'm never going to if you don't want me to. _

_Is it alright if we use my story to explain why "we" wrote that song? _

_I'm just asking. Otherwise we would have to make something up and that's gonna be hard to believe! _

_Soo… thanks again! _

_Love you soo much right now! Seriously, you are an angel!_

_xoxo  
Nick! _

"Aww… Isn't her cute?" Emily's voice cut through Miley's kinda love drunk mind.

"Huh? Wh-What did you say?" Miley turned around and faced her friend.

"He is soo cute!" Emily repeated.

"Yes… he is!" Miley couldn't help but smiled.

"So you actually allowed him to use your song?"

"Yes!"  
"Why? You never wanted it to play to me or anyone else! The why do you want it in the charts so suddenly?"

"I just thought… I would be a good thing to honor my Mum!"

"True!" Emily agreed. "wanna go to bed now?"

"Hang on! I have to write back first!" Miley smiled again and began.

_Hey Nick. _

_Of course it is okay that you and your brothers use your story if it doesn't bother you. I mean it's not the songs true reason but it's still real. And I don't think I could cope with the fact the everyone would know about Mum. Like I mean everyone. Like every single teenager who listens to MTV. _

_So please use your story. It will touch them in the same way. _

_Good luck with the recording thingy… And I'll definitely buy one of your albums. _

_Have a good night._

_Love _

_Miley _

"Aww… you're cute as well! You two would make such a good couple!" Emily smiled at her friend while Miley turned her computer off.

"Wanna go to sleep? It is school tomorrow!" She said a bit sleepy.

"Yeah! Sure." Emily turned around and switched the light off.

When Miley woke up in the morning, Emily was gone. Because she didn't wanna wake up her Dad, she didn't even bother yelling through whole house. Quietly she went downstairs and into the kitchen. There she saw her friend standing in front of the oven, making some fresh pancakes.

"Morning Miles! Would you like some pancakes?"

"Uhm… Yeah! Sure! Thank you Ems!"

"Oh… That's nothing. Here. Have one!" Emily handed her a plate and Miley quickly took the syrup from the pantry and poured it over them. Then she said down at the table and waited for Emily to finish making hers.

After they had breakfast it was almost time to leave for school. They wanted to take the bus. Luckily her Dad wasn't up yet so it was pretty silent in the whole house.

"Emily? I-I have to tell you something!" Miley began slowly.

"What is it, hun?" Emily asked worried.

"No, nothing bad…" Miley smiled to herself. "I just wanted to thank you! Thank you so much for being there for me, and… and holding my hand and hugging me and bringing the next box of tissues… and actually everything that you did for me in the past few moths." Miley smiled at her friend and quickly wiped a tear from her eye corner.

"Aww… Hunny no problem!" Emily wrapped her arms around her. "That's what friends are doing for each other!" She lightly kissed Miley's head but Miley pulled away, looking at her. She shook her head.

"You are not my friend, Emily! You are my sister!" then she couldn't stop the tears anymore. Neither could Emily. And so they were standing in the kitchen, hugging each other tight and crying like here was no tomorrow.

After a while, Miley managed to stop the tears and slowly pilled away from Emily. They both smiled at each other.

"We should probably get going!" Miley said not to loud.

"Yes!" Emily agreed and they both took their bags to catch the school bus.

School was boring as always and when Miley came home after work there was no mail from Nick. Pretty down Miley took an old book she had at least read 3 times and began again.

Same thing happened on Wednesday even though it was her free day. So Miley decided to spent the afternoon at the beach. She had taken her book to school so she didn't even had to get home before.

It was something around 8 when she came home. She sneaked in as if her Dad would bother. She couldn't help but ran to her computer and checked her mailbox. Yes… One new message from Nick.

_Hey… _

_Sorry that I didn't answer yesterday. But anyway… today was great! Soo amazing! Honestly Miley! Your song is soo perfect. The people from the label were blown away. But we didn't tell them that it wasn't ours. But you definitely get a copy of the new album. Don't waste money. You were actually one of the writers. It's your right._

_The first performance in public will be 19__th__ July a day before the album is released. It's in eleven days. So… since it's your song… would you like to come? You can have free ticket, backstage pass… etc. because my brothers and I really want to meet you._

_So what do you say about that. It would mean a lot to us. And it's your song…_

_I'm not trying to convince you… Okay I am but it's your own decision!_

_Love_

_Nick_

For that question Miley answer was clear from the second she read it. There was no way she would go to on of their concerts. Never! As big as her crush was! No, no, no! Miley knew these words were hard and so when she wrote the mail she tried to pack it gently.

_Hey Nick,_

_I'm glad that you all like my song so much! But I'm sorry. I won't come. I'm very truly sorry but that would be soo awkward for me and I don't think I want this already. Sorry! _

_But tell me how it went. _

_Love _

_Miley_

The next day at school Miley told everything about Nick's mail and she seemed like she was about to hit her.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Miley asked carefully after she ended her report on Nick's mail.

"Miley! Are _you_ okay? What is wrong with you? The guy you have your biggest crush ever on asks you to come to his concert! His _concert_, Miley!" Her voice became a bit louder. "Why didn't you say yes? Don't you ever wanna meet him?"

"Yes… I do wanna meet him! But not now!"

"Why not? It's not like you have anything to hide! You are pretty and smart and-" But Miley cut her off.

"Stop it Ems! You make me fell sick! I'm not pretty… and leave alone smart! If I would be smart I wouldn't live at home anymore and I wouldn't have that conversation with you right now. I'm sick of it Emily! Why are you trying to push me so hard! I should have never told you. It freaks me out that you are trying to control my life!" With this word Miley stood up and left the cafeteria while Emily just sat there and starred after her.

She found her in the girls toilet. She had locked herself in one of the cabins and even when class began she didn't come out.

"Miley, please open!" Emily begged her.

"No!" Miley's voice was full of pain and tears.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I only want the best for you. I didn't mean to push you or anything! I thought that maybe a new person in your life makes you feel better!"

"He is a new person!" Miley hissed through the door.

"I know… but I mean present! Look, you said it yourself! I'm your sister and you are mine! I want what's best for you. Please come out of that cabin, Miley!" Emily begged again. This time it seemed to work. She heard a small movement.

"Pretty please, Smiley?" Emily started another try. Slowly she saw the lock moving. Then the door opened and a totally tear stained Miley stood in front of her. Happily Emily wrapped her arms around her best friend and they remained in silence for the next minutes until Miley calmed down a bit.

Sunday the 19th came and Monday after school Miley got another mail from Nick.

_Hey you…_

_Here is a video from your song. If you haven't already seen it._

_We rocked the house, did we? The fans were soo amazing and the applause at the end Miley, that was yours! _

_Enjoy it! And again I'm really sad that you couldn't come but I believe in a time where we will met! _

_Have a good night and sweet dreams._

_Love_

_Nick_

Attached was a link to . Curios Miley opened it and listened to the song. And then again. And again. And again… so often that she couldn't count anymore. She absolutely loved his voice. It was perfect for her song. She believed every single word without thinking twice. When her eyes were about to close she couldn't bring up the strength to neither turn her computer off nor her light. She could always do it in the morning. Seconds after the song ended for the x time she was fallen asleep.

Tuesday morning was one of those cloudy, rainy mornings and Miley woke up pretty late. She hurried and had a quick shower but her breakfast she had to eat on the way to her bus. In school Emily asked her why she had so big rings under her eyes and Miley told her about the music video.

After school when she came home from work Miley went to the living room to say "hello" to her Dad. Bu he wasn't there. She went to the kitchen. Still no sign. She looked in the basement. Same there. Then she went upstairs and saw her bedroom door open.

Her Dad sat on her bed with a half confused half angry expression on his face.

"Dad? Are you okay? What are you doing in my room?" Miley asked carefully. Her Dad looked up to her and then stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked ignoring her question. His voice was angry.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were writing fucking e mails with some guy!" He practically screamed at her. Miley was about to turn around and run out of the door but he was faster and blocked it. "How could you? You little bitch!" With two big steps he was in front of her and punched her face. Miley tried to slip past him twice but both times he got her and threw her against the wall.

* * *

**Hey... please leave a comment if you like it! Even if you dont! But I hope you did! You can leave one on youtube: **

**.com/user/Yoanna151?feature=mhum**

**o****r right here! **

**The other parts will come soon i hope but it is a lot to write! (oh... and just so you know! Any e-mail addresses are made up! none of them are real, as far as i know! I didnt check it i have to say! but if they somehow match with yourse... please dont be offended! **

**thanx for reading this and well... cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Songwriter 2/3**

When Miley woke up it wasn't her room. But it was dark. It felt like she was laying in something wet. Her own blood she realized after a couple of second. Miley had no idea what had happened. She must have past out. That had never happened before. She was somewhere outside. In front off her own house she now noticed. Her Dad must have pushed her down the stairs or something and than outside. When she tried to get up, a huge pain in her left arm threw her down again. Somehow she managed to turn her head and look at it. It looked different. In the wrong angle to her body.

With her right hand she fished her phone from her pocket and dialed the first number she could think of.

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice answered.

"Emily? It's Miley. Can you please come and get me?" Miley said trying to master the pain. "And maybe you should bring the ambulance." As soon as her friend heard the last word she was awake and it sounded like she was running around.

"Where are you Miley? What happened? –" But Miley cut her off.

"Just get me please! I'm in front of my house! Hurry up."

"I'll be there in 5! I'll bring the ambulance! Hold on Miles!" Then the connection broke and Miley was alone.

Miley woke up again in a hospital bed. She cleared her throat and looked around.

"Oh my gosh! Thank god you woke up!" Emily sat next to her bed and pulled her in a tight hug now.

"Ow…" Miley said and Emily pulled away quickly. "What happened?" Miley asked confused. The last she can remember was the she was laying in the lawns in front of her house…

"Well when I came you didn't move. I didn't want to shake you because your arm looked pretty damaged already. So I waited. When the ambulance came they took you straight to the hospital. I had taken my Mum's car and went after them. They gave you some stuff to keep you sleeping so they could fix the worst. You have and broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, a laceration on the back of your head and at least a million bruises. I'm sooo sorry."

"It's okay! It's not you fault!

"Still… But, how did it happen anyway?" Emily looked at Miley curios.

"Well… I came home and went to say hello to Dad. But couldn't find him. When I finally found him he was in my room. He had read my mail with Nick and was angry that I had contact with a boy. He started punching me and I couldn't get out. The next thing I know was that I was laying on the lawns and couldn't stand up!"

"Oh…" Was all Emily could say.

Suddenly the girls had a knock on the door.

"Uhm… Yes?" Miley asked slowly. Who could it be? But when the door opened it was only the doctor.

"Oh… great! You're awake! Hey Miley! I'm Dr. Clark." He started. "How do you fell?" He took a quick at his board with Miley's patient information.

"Good! Actually. When can I leave?"

"Not until tomorrow morning. We would like to ran some other tests first. Is there anyone I can call for you?" He looked up.

"No. There is no one."

"Okay… Outside is an officer who would like to speak to you. Do you feel good enough for that?"

"Yes. You can let him in!"

"Okay!" Dr. Clark left and the officer came in.

"Hello Miss Cyrus. I'm Officer Celham. I would like to speak to you about your relationship to your Father and what happened last night. Is that okay for you?" He asked and came a bit closer.

"Yeah! That's alright. Have a seat!" Miley pointed to the empty chair. The officer sat down and took his little notebook.

"Okay. How about you tell me something about your Dad. I already know about that car accident nearly 7 months ago in which you lost you Mother. What happened then?"  
"Well…" Miley swallowed. "Dad started drinking. First just at night so he wouldn't get bad dreams about Mum, he told me… But then from Midday on and now when I come downstairs in the morning to leave to school I sometimes see him with an empty bottle in his hands. It's like… nonstop! He also sleeps on the couch, never in his bed. He has no job. He lost it because he stopped going… Now he pays his alcohol with the money the government gives us. Well actually I pay it."

"You pay it? But you are under aged." The officer looked up from his notebook.  
"I know! I don't really buy it. There is this man. He delivers it to our house. I tried just to stop buying new when we ran out but then he went all crazy and…" Miley stopped.

"What did he do?" His voice was gentle.

"Well… he hit me and said it's all my fault and stuff like that." Miley felt the tears in her eyes. "The alcohol was the only thing that could keep him away from me!"

"And how often do you think he abused you all in all?"

"Uhm… every two or three weeks. Sometimes more sometimes less."

""Then… why did he do it this times? Did you ran out?"

"No! H-he… He went to my room. I actually don't now why. But he did. He found my computer and it wasn't turned off. He checked my mails end found out that I was writing with a boy. He got upset and before I got the chance to run away… he started punching me and slapped my face. When I woke up I was laying on the lawn in front of our house. He must have pushed me down the stairs and out of the door or something. I have now idea. I must have passed out." Miley wiped a tears away.

"Okay. Thank you Miley. That was very helpful. One last question. Uhm.. did he ever take sexual advantage on you?" The office watched Miley carefully analyzing every move she made. Miley sat up a bit more slowly.

"Just ones!" She whispered.

"WHAT!" Emily's voice cut through the silence. "He raped you and you didn't tell me!"

"Ems, I'm sorry." Miley touched her hand.

"It's okay. Just tell the Officer when." Emily squeezed Miley hand lightly and tried to smile at her.

"It was about a month after the accident. Dad was drinking but he wasn't a alcoholic yet. I wanted to go to a friend's birthday party…"

"But Dad? Why not? Everyone's gonna be there. And it's just next door. Please Dad!" Miley begged.

"Didn't you here me? I said no!" From Billy Ray's voice you could tell that he was angry. "All those boys… You are too young!"

"I'm sixteen, Dad! And Emily will be there. I promise I won't even talk to them. Come on, Dad. I'm not stupid. I won't gonna get knocked up!" And Miley was upset as well.

"Shut up now! The discussion is over." He turned his back to her and was about to walk out of her room. Angry at hell.

"Ugh! I hate you Dad! You ruin my life!" Miley yelled after him. Her Dad stopped and slowly turned around.

"Excuse me?" He asked slowly.

"You heard me! You ruin my life Dad!" Miley repeated upset. With two big steps Billy Ray was in front of her.

"How dare you, you little bitch! These guys are gonna ruin your life! They fuck you ones, throw you in the corner and let you raise your baby alone! You have no idea what they gonna do to you. You… are… just… some… little… fucking… slut!" For every word he said he slapped her ones in the faces. "You know what? Actually I should show you what they are doing to you! Maybe then you stop being so annoying!" He smiled dirty and pushed her on the bed behind them.

"Noooo!" Miley screamed loud. "Please Dad! I don't wanna go anymore! I wanna stay here. Please don't do this to me! No, Dad! Please!" She continued begging him but he didn't listen. She tried to get away from him but he pinned her down. Before Miley could blink he had his pants taken off and hovered over her.

"That's what you get you whore." He covered her mouth with one hand and ripped her pants and undies off with the other one.

Miley's screams were now not more like humming noises and got mixed up with some sobs. When her Dad entered she screamed in pain but he wouldn't stop. Then, after about 20 Minutes he left her alone and walked to his room. But not before he had slapped her again

"That's your punishment! You deserved it!"

As soon as he was gone Miley reached for the sheets and covered herself. After she calmed down a bit he took the phone and called Emily.

"Hello Miles! Ready to go?" An enthusiastic voice answered.

"Ems., I'm not gonna come with you! Sorry but I… I have sooo many homework! I can't make it!" Miley tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Oh… okay! Do you want me to come over and help you?"

"NO!" Miley practically screamed at the phone. "I mean! That's not necessary. Thanks but I don't wanna ruin your night! I talk to you on Monday okay?"

"Okay! I see you then!" They both hung up and Miley sighed in relief. One problem less.

"Omg… I knew something was wrong with you that night! I should have been more patient! I'm sorry, hun!" Emily took Miley's hand and pressed it between hers.

"That's okay! Soo… anymore questions?" She asked the officer with a tired look.

"No! That was all. Thank you Miss Cyrus. We'll get in touch with you if there are any news about your Dad's process." He was about to stand up.

"What? What process?" Miley asked.

"For physical and sexual abusing his own daughter." He said like it's was so obvious. "Okay! I leave you alone now Miss Cyrus. Get some rest!" Then he left through the door with Miley starring after him.

"So… when Dad is put in jail… where am I gonna live?" Miley turned to Emily.

"Well… they would take you away from him anyway… so you would have to go to some institution." Emily said while Miley's jaw dropped. She had to live in an orphan house? "But…" Emily suddenly continued. "Because you are my best friend and sister I couldn't let that happen to you. Soo… I convinced my parents to take you." She smiled big and Miley joined her. "Isn't that fantastic? We finally live together." They both started laughing and squeezing each others hands because that was the only thing that could get squeezed at Miley's body.

The next morning which was a Wednesday by the way Miley was aloud to leave the hospital and family Osment picked her up.

Quickly they went to her place and grabbed all her stuff.

"Thanks again. Mrs Osment!" Miley said for the at least 10th time.

"That's alright Hunny! Don't worry, You are like a second daughter to us! No problem. And please say Sharon to me!" She smiled in the mirror.

When they arrived at Emily's house they went upstairs to unpack Miley's stuff. That could take quiet a while when you couldn't walk properly.

"You have to sleep in my room. Sorry but the guestroom is full with a different stuff. My Dad will bring the mattress any second."

"Thanks Ems!" on her crutches she kinda walked over to her friend and pulled her in a tight hug. "Again! For everything!"

"Of course Miles!" Emily hugged back and for a few second there was nothing but silence in the room. Then they heard a loud knock on the door and Mr. Osment came into the room carrying the mattress.

Later that night when the girls were in bed Miley turned her computer on to show Emily the song.

"Wow… Miley that is soo beautiful! I can't believe that you wrote that!" Emily wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Do you think I should tell him about what happened?" Miley asked carefully.

"I don't know… Maybe! But at least you should respond to his mail with the song link." Emily suggested "I wouldn't tell him. Only if he asks!"

"Okay!"

_Hey…_

_Sorry that it took so long. I was kinda busy. But the song is AWESOME! When I got your mail on Monday I listened to it link 50 times. Your voice is perfect! I'm actually glad that you guys perform it. Thanks. _

_Soo… what's next? A tour? Haha, no I'm just guessing!_

_Love _

_Miley_

Miley smiled and turned her Computer off. And quiet fast the girls fell asleep.

About a week later Miley was doing way better. She went to school on Monday. She had also told Nick and he kinda freaked out.

But somehow… Emily was still concerned about her. It all looked like a fake face. A mask. She didn't see Miley smiling ones in the whole week. Maybe the mental damage was bigger then Miley pretend it to be.

So Emily came up with an idea. Miley needed some time out. Some fun. So while Miley was in the bathtub (shower wasn't possible) Emily stole her computer to sent a mail to Nick.

_Hey Nick… _

_It's Emily. Miley BF._

_I know Miley is going to hate me for this but I need your help. _

_Miley is soo depressed. I think it's a lot worse then she lets me think it is. So I need something to cheer her up. _

_When's your next concert? Do you think you could get us some tickets? I wouldn't ask I had the money but I'm totally blank right now._

_So PLEASE help me. I can't see her like this anymore. Because I don't want Miley to know can you please answer to that address?_

_Thank you_

_Emily_

Quickly she clicked on "Send" and then deleted the mail so Miley couldn't trace it. It was going to be a surprise!

A week later **(sorry for skipping so much but it would be soo boring if I describe every single second!) **okay…. However… Nick and Emily have been writing a bit and Nick organized some tickets and backstage passes for them. They are coming in the mail.

It's Thursday morning, the concert is Saturday night. On Tuesday Miley had gotten a different plaster cast on which she could walk without crutches.

Emily decided tell Miley before she finds out and gets upset.

"Miley? Can we talk for a second?" Emily asked at the breakfast table.

"Sure. I have no first period. Mrs Meyer is sick."

"Same here! Okay… wanna go to the park?" Emily stood up and put their plates in the dishwasher.

"Okay!" Miley grabbed her crutches and they walked to the car.

In the park they sat down on a bench.

"Soo… what is it that you wanna talk about?" Miley asked curious.

"I… I noticed that you were very quiet in the past few weeks. You looked kinda depressed! Na… don't deny it." She added serious when Miley was about to say something. "I don't say that that is a bad thing! It's kinda normal I think! But… I thought about how I could cheer you up a bit!" Emily smiled proudly.

"Did you find something?" Miley asked.

"Well… kinda!" Emily pulled out the two tickets from her bag.

"What is that?"

"Look yourself." Emily handed her the tickets and Miley took a closer look.

"JONAS BROTHERS! We're gonna go to a concert of THEM!"

"Yeah…"

"Did you buy them?"

"No… I mailed Nick and he sent them to me. As well as… these!" She showed Miley the Backstage passes. "So, you are not mad at me?"

"No, Ems! That's just what needed! Well not the backstage stuff but the tickets!" Miley smiled big and hugged her friend.

"Nick just sent them! In case you do wanna meet him! It wasn't my idea!" Emily tried to defend herself because she new that Miley wouldn't want her to try again.

"It's fine Emily."

"So you wanna meet him!"

"No… but I know that you only want the best." Miley smiled again. The she looked at her phone. "We should probably get going! School starts soon!"

"Yeah! Okay." They stood up and drove to school.

It was Saturday 4pm. The concert was supposed to begin at 6.30. Miley had just finished her bath and was now looking for some cloth to wear while Emily had her shower.

By the time they both found something nice, had their hair and make-up done and were ready to go it was just before 6pm. They were on time.

They arrived and hall at around 6.20 and they were aloud to use one of the parks for handicapped people because of Miley's still broken leg.

They went inside. All excited and to Emily it seemed as Miley had forgotten the whole thing with her Dad.

Then… finally the lights went off and all the crazy fans around them started screaming even louder.

For a couple of seconds nothing happened and then… with the first beat the stage was lightened with black light. In the middle Miley could see three persons standing wearing white cloths. They were practically glowing. And the show was on…

Later, after a couple of breaks and special guests suddenly it all went black again. Except for on Spotlight directly on Joe. Miley had kinda waited for that moment during the whole show. Even if she was a bit distracted because she couldn't understand why Joe was speaking. Anyways… This was her song.

"This is our last song." Joe started trying to catch his breath. "It's our new single. Everyone knows how much it means to my brother. So please! Give it up for NICK JONAS with "A little bit longer!" He had to speak louder and louder because the crowd had begun to scream and yell long before he had finished.

Then… the light went off again and the spotlight changed from Joe to Nick who had taken off his guitar and now sat behind the piano.

While they played the song Miley had trouble keeping the tears out of her face. All her memories of her Mum just came back in one big flow. She cried in the middle of a thousand screaming fans who felt like they just got a unbelievable big glance in the private life of Nick Jonas. But they were wrong! It wasn't his life! It was mine!

When Nick played the last couple of notes Miley just gave up. The tears were wetting her dress and she couldn't see straight. But Emily guided her outside. The concert was over and everyone went to their cars to go home still in ecstasy of the last song. Except for Miley and Emily. They sat down on the backside of the building so that Miley could calm down a bit. She couldn't believe how much she had lost it. She had cried so much when she had heart him performing it in a video on . But that… was like a million times more intense. It felt like he had just talked to her Mum even if she knew he doesn't even know her. She needed to talk to him. Right know. But she couldn't. That would be too much for her. For a couple of minutes there was nothing but silence surrounding them. Everyone else was already gone.

"Do you feel better?" Emily asked carefully.

Finally, he thought! Show is over. Now he could meet her. He sat in his dressing room backstage and waited for a knock on the door.

And… eventually there was one! But not from the person he wanted to see so badly.

"Nick! Are you coming? The car is waiting!" Joe said from outside. Then the door opened and his other brother showed up.

"Nick! She's not gonna come! Now let's go! You'll meet her another time." Nick sighed. Kevin was right! So he stood up, grabbed his few personal things and they went to the car. But on their way there they heard voices. Nick stopped and hide behind the rubbish bins. Quickly he symbolized his brothers to do the same. There were two girls talking. Slowly he poked his head around the corner to take a second look.

"Yes! Thanks!" Miley wiped her tears away. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Her make-up was running down her face so or so.

"Do you wanna go home?" Emily put her arm around Miley's shoulder but Miley just shook her head, no.

"Not yet! Can we talk?" She looked up at Emily who smiled.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Thanks for doing this, Ems! For mailing Nick… getting this all set up… the stuff I can't do with my broken leg… being there for me!" Miley smiled again and hugged her friend tight. "I didn't know what was going to happen when I'll actually hear my song… live! It was just so… awesome and scary and sad all together. I mean… suddenly all I could think off was Mum! And that last picture before we hit the tree! I don't know! It was like a freaking vision or something!" Emily nodded slowly.

"Miley? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Shoot!"

"Uhm… I don't know how to say it…" Emily swallowed. "After… after your Dad… r-raped you…-"

Omg! That was her… And her Dad had _raped_ her. I kinda freaked out. I made a noise. Something between a loud breath and a choke. But this was the only way to keep me from screaming loud! He had RAPED her! His own daughter. The girl I really liked had been hurting the worst way ever. Damn it! They had heard me. Quickly I poked around the corner again to see what they were doing now.

The girls looked up in the darkness. Wait? Was there a movement? Miley wasn't quiet sure and stood up. Emily helped her up quickly. Miley walked over to where she thought she saw the movement. And then suddenly… a cough! Miley went faster now. Curios. And when she turned around the corner she saw a boy sitting on the ground. It was dark so she couldn't see his face.

"Excuse me?" She demanded upset. "These are private conversations! So fuck off!" She was kinda really mad that that guy just heard her most private stuff. None of his business. Slowly the guy stood up and light fell on his face.

"Do I know you somehow?" She asked and took a step back.

"Well, you should! We've been e-mailing for what? A month or something?" The voice sounded VERY familiar.

"Omg… you are-" That was all she could say before a hand closed her mouth. She panicked and tried to remove the hand. That kinda reminded her of the night her Dad… well yeah! She hummed upset and was about to grab the hands to get them of her. But then she was free. She tried to turn around, kinda lost balance and fell back. In two strong arms. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." Then she remembered the other guy who was know in front of her. "Never, ever, ever do that again!" She said in a serious voice. "That was so not funny!"

"Sorry!" The guy said. "I just wanted to stop you from screaming his name!"

"I wasn't going to scream his name!"

"Okay then!" The guy just shrugged as if nothing big happened. Miley decided to leave it with that.

"Hey… uhm… suggestion!" Emily said. She was standing a couple of meters away. "How about, we move this conversation in the light, so that everybody can see everybody!" She smiled and winked them over to her.

After everyone was standing in the light Miley turned to Nick.

"Hey!" She smiled at him and hugged him. Nick couldn't help but smile back and wrapped his arms around her. Miley heard a little "Aw"-sound coming from Emily.

"Hey… uhm, can someone please fill us in?" Kevin asked. Miley and Nick broke their hug and looked at the rest of the group.

"Okay. Well I'm Miley! That's Emily, my best friend!" Miley pointed to her. "And you guys were spying on us!"

"Sorry! We came out of the building…" Nick began but Joe interrupted him.

"After we waited like 15 minutes for you to come!"

"Anyway, we heard voices but didn't wanna be seen. So we had to wait."

"Oh… okay! So I would like you to forget what you heard!" Miley said and looked at the three boys.

"No way Miley!" Nick said a bit louder. "He raped you! Your own DAD!"

"Turn it down Nick!" Miley hissed. "Or do you want every single person to know?"

"Sorry Miles!" Nick looked at the ground.

"So… uhm Miley, well thanks for the song…" Joe started.

"That's okay!" Miley smiled.

"Can we give you girls a ride home?" Kevin joined the conversation.

"No. We have our own car." Emily said without thinking. Miley quickly gave her a look. "No Miley you can't!" Emily said. "Look at your leg!"

"But Nick can!" Miley answered and turned to him. "You can drive, can you?"

"Of course!" Nick nodded and gave his brothers a confused look.

"So… I think Nick and Miley have a lot to catch up. Can I come with you?" Emily smiled at Joe and Kevin. "Here you go Miles!" She handed her the keys for her car.

"Yeah! Sure! This way!" Joe looked a bit confused as well but showed her the way the to the limousine. Kevin followed.

"Ookayy… What was that?" Nick turned to Miley.

"Nothing! Can you drive me home, please?" Miley gave him the keys.

"Yeah! Sure!" They went to the car and started driving.

While they were on the highway back into town Nick took Miley's hand.

"I can't believe I finally met you!" He smiled big and gave her a quick look.

"Same here." Miley smiled back.

For a long time there was nothing but silence.

"Soo? When do you get your cast of?"

"Next week!"

"Oh… cool! Uhm, what was Emily's address again?"

"3, Kellerham Drive!"

"Okay!" Nick turned right and kept looking out of the window.

"I'm soo glad you liked the song!"

"I loved it! I was like crying soo badly! I just couldn't stop! It was so amazing! Emily had to get me out of the building because I couldn't see properly!" Miley smiled. Then, like a lightning, she leaned over and lightly kissed Nick's cheek. "Thank you so much!" Nick smiled big and touched his cheek. Then suddenly he stopped the car. Surprised Miley looked through the window. They were at Emily's place.

"Thanks for the ride Nick!" Miley unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him. She didn't want to get out of the car.

"I guess my brothers are here already!" Nick pointed to the black limousine next to them. Miley didn't see it at first. It matched with the color of the night.

Why couldn't he stay focused in what's right in front of him? He didn't seem to realize Miley way of watching him. He thought of something different.

"Oh… sorry I forgot!" Quickly he opened his door and hopped out of the car. He went around the car and opened her door. Then, before Miley could do anything he lifted up in his arms and out of the car.

"Oh…" Was all Miley could say. And then, "Thanks Nick!" He smiled down at her. Miley kinda liked the position they were in right now. They were so close!

Too soon Nick put her back on the ground carefully. But instead of letting go he gently pushed her against the backdoor of the car. Miley smiled as their faces were inches apart. So Nick did notice Miley's hopeless tries to flirt with him! Awkward!

"Soo…" Nick's voices was barely a whisper.

"Yes?" Miley had problems to speak. She felt Nick's breath on her neck. She had to hold on to the car. Her knees had started shaking and not because of her broken leg. She had never felt that attracted to a guy.

"Are we still gonna write?" Nick mumbled the words and his lips touched her ear. Even though, those weren't the word Miley wanted to hear, they still caught her.

"Uhm…" Miley slowly inhaled to calm herself down. "S-Sure!"

"Good!" Was all Nick answered.

Okay… there was no sense at all in having this conversation. Miley decided to play cool and kinda break this.

"M-Maybe I should go inside! It's pretty late." She was about to push him away but he grabbed her hands. He leaned even closer and touched her cheek with his lips.

"One last question, okay?" He really left her a choice which was totally unnecessarily because all Miley could do was a light nod.

"What do you think about going on a date with me?" Nick continued and looked right into her eyes. Miley stopped breathing! It was like everything in her body got pressed together. And then her knees gave in. She almost knew that she was going to hit the ground but two strong had caught her and pressed her onto an even stronger body.

"Miley, are you okay!" The sexiness was gone from Nick's voice and all she heard was concern. When she looked up to his eyes he looked worried.

"You have got to stop doing this to me!" She mumbled.

"Hey… you were the one breaking down!" Nick spoke with his normal voice in normal volume but it seemed unbelievable loud. 'Well, guess why!' Miley wanted to say but instead she only made a "Shh"-noise to get him to speak more quiet.

For a couple of seconds in was totally silent. They were looking in each others eyes and Nick tightened his grip around her waist a bit. Slowly Miley pushed her arms around his neck and started playing with his curls.

"I would love to go!" She whispered while one of her thumbs stroke his cheek lightly. Nick started smiling and leaned in.

"Good!" Closer and closer. They were about to kiss when…

The horn of the limousine went off.

"Nick! Are you coming or what! We don't wanna wait forever." Kevin's voice broke them apart even more and all the romantic atmosphere was gone.

Somehow… not touching Nick let Miley think clear. What was she doing? She was about to kiss a guy, she only new by mailing. What was she? Some kind of slut? Well maybe she shouldn't be that hard with herself but she could easily go slower. Or slower. She had only had one boyfriend! And all they did ware quick kisses here and there. But that what nearly happened with Nick would have been way more! So she was actually kinda glad that his brother had interrupted them. Nick's harsh voice brought her back to the present scene.

"I'll be there in a minute." He yelled and then turned back to Miley. "Sorry about that! Soo…" It was kinda awkward to look in his eyes now.

"Uhm… I should go inside!" Miley mumbled.

"Yeah… Yeah that's a good idea!" He moved away from her a bit but then suddenly seemed to remember something. "Soo… I'll pick you up seven tomorrow! Okay?"

"Uhm… Sure! See you then!" Miley was happy that the darkness covered her bright red face.

"Okay! Bye then!" He turned around and quickly walked to the limousine.

"I see you tomorrow!" Miley shouted after them but them turned away. That the most awkward moment in her life. Without a look back she walked to the house and entered.

On Sunday Miley woke up late. It was 11:18 am the alarm clock on Emily's night drawer said. The sun lightened her room. She glanced at Emily's bed. It was made. Slowly Miley got up and got dressed. When she came downstairs she saw her friend outside at the pool.

"Hey Ems." She shouted when she came closer. Emily, lost in her book, snapped out of it and turned around.

"Oh, morning Miles! How did you sleep?"

"Good!" Mileys sat next to her on the couch.

"So, when's your date tonight?"

"He'll pick me up at seven!" A smile grew on my face.

"Okay…" She sat up and turned to Miley. "What are you gonna wear?" She asked in a tone that serious like the world apocalypse. Miley smiled bigger but answered in the same way.

"No… I sadly don't! Will you help me?"

"Of course Ms Miley!" They got up and went to Emily's room.

Because neither of them knew where Nick is gonna take Miley they had to choose her outfit carefully. It shouldn't be too elegant but it also shouldn't be too normal.

After 45 minutes they finally found a dress that could fit. It was one of Emily's but she said she was fine with it. The dress was pretty simple. It had a nice aqua blue color which underlined Miley's eyes. It ended just under Miley's knees and had short sleeves. The neckline was rectangular shaped and double sewed with black fabric. The same black fabric was found at the hem which covered her legs. It felt soft and shiny. Under Miley's breast it was used again to tie the dress together with a big bow and gave it some shape. It was also good because it wouldn't bother Miley's plaster cast around her leg. She kinda counted down the days. 13 more. Miley chose to go with her hair tight up messy with a big simple silver barrette that had some bright blue fake gems glued to it. She wore big round silver earring and the last thing that was left from her Mum. A simple silver necklace. It had an amulet with the shape of an heart. When Miley opened it she had to smile. The first picture was of her Mum and her in Summer 2008 when they were in Florida, Disneyworld. Miley's first big holiday. The second was of her parents together. It was their wedding picture in 1989. But soon Miley's smile faded. It would have been their 20th anniversary in October. After a couple of seconds Miley couldn't take it anymore and quickly closed the pendant.

All arrangements for tonight sorted out Miley and Emily had some lunch and then jumped in the pool for a quick refreshment.

At around 5pm Miley had a shower and Emily helped her with the hair. After everything was done Miley still had about half a hour before Nick would come. The girls sat on Emily's bed and started talking.

"So… do are you gonna continue writing with him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know! Maybe. I mean, texting would be so much faster. Or I could just call him. Now e-mailing seems so impersonal!" Emily nodded slowly in agreement.

"So you think that thing between you two will work?"

"I don't know!" Miley said again. "I mean there is… something between us. Something special. I really hope it. I like him! A lot!"

"Yeah… I saw you two yesterday. You were about to break down." Emily smiled and Miley blushed.

"Yeah! I know! But I'm actually kinda glad that Kevin interrupted us." This time Emily was the one who felt uncomfortable. "What? What is it?" Miley asked when she noticed.

"Well… I kinda texted him to!" Emily said quiet.

"What! Why?" Miley couldn't understand.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh…"

"Please! Don't be angry. I just didn't want you to do something you might regret!" Emily looked up at her friend.

"It's okay1 I'm not mad!" Miley pulled her in a hug. "Thank you for doing it."

"Your welcome!" They smiled at each other. Then they heard the bell ring and Miley stood up nervously.

"Guess that's for me!" She smiled a t Emily and hugged her good bye!

"Do you want me to go downstairs with you?"

"No. That's alright."

"'Kay… Don't be home late!" Emily smiled at her.

"Yes, Mum!" Miley smiled and went downstairs. When she arrived at the door she took a deep breath and opened.

"Hey Miley!" There he was.

"H-Hi!" Miley took two tries to greet back. She was just soo nervous.

"You… You look very pretty!" He obviously didn't know what to say either. Miley blushed.

"Uhm… thanks!"

"Do you wanna go?" Nick finally asked and offered her a hand.

"Yeah. Sure!" Miley smiled a bit more confident when she noticed that Nick was as nervous as her. She took his hand and he guided her to his car. He opened the door for her and she hopped in.

"So? Where are we gonna go?" Miley asked after Nick got in as well.

"I thought we could just get something to eat!" He glanced at her but then turned back to concentrate on the road.

"Oh… okay! Cool!" Miley smiled and the rest of the drive it was silent. But it was not an awkward silence. It was more like they had nothing to say they couldn't say with their eyes. A quick glance here, a smile there and way longer looks when they had to wait for the streetlight to turn green. In this moments Miley totally lost track of time. Just a couple of seconds became minutes in her mind and when they arrived at the restaurant Miley felt like she had been talking to Nick for hours.

"Et… Voila!" Nick said as he held the door open for her to enter an expensive looking restaurant.

"Merci!" Miley answered smiling and went past him inside. Nick had reserved a table in the back corner on the room and they sat down. The waiter came.

"Good evening. My name is Patrick. I'm your waiter for tonight. Here is the menu!" He smiled at us and took off.

"So, I hope you like Italian."

"I do!" Miley smiled and looked in his eyes. Again the time stood still. They haven't even touched the menus when the waiter came back.

"Can I bring you something already?" He asked bringing us back to the reality.

"Uhm…" Nick glanced at the menu. "I'll just have a coke!" He simply said.

"And for you Miss?" He turned to me.

"Uh… same! Thank you!" I said quickly.

"Right away!" He said when he wrote it down and quickly went to the kitchen.

"So, maybe we should have a look at the dishes." Nick laughed quietly and opened his menu.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Miley smiled back and opened it as well.

Suddenly Miley felt like she was blinded. There was a big flash. Surprised Miley looked out of the window and then in Nick's half panicking half apologizing eyes.

"Wh-What was this?" Miley asked confused.

"Miley! I'm soo sorry. I didn't know they would find us here." Nick slowly took her hand and squeezed it.

"Who are they?"

"Uhm… well the Journalists and Paparazies and stuff!"

"Oh!" She pulled away from Nick's hand quickly. "That's okay. But you shouldn't so this then!"

"Yeah! Right!" He smiled awkward – for the first time this evening – and looked at his menu again. Miley did the same.

After a while and nothing but silence Miley pushed her menu down. She had chosen her dish for ages and she was pretty sure Nick was done as well. So she pushed his down as well and smiled at him.

"I'm not mad at you or something!" She said gentle.

"I know! But I feel bad for making you feel uncomfortable."

"No! That's okay! I mean, I really like you!" Miley blushed a bit. "And I don't care who knows it." She smiled and took his hand. A million flashes followed.

"I like you, too!" Nick had started smiling.

They stared in each others eyes for a couple of second and kinda skipped out of the whole restaurant scene.

Then they heard someone clearing his throat and looked up. It was Patrick.

"Would you like me to get those people to leave, sir?" He asked polite. Nick started smiling again.  
"That would be great!" He said. Patrick left and a couple of minutes later the flashes disappeared. Patrick came back and smiled.

"All done!" He said. "Would you like to order now?" He asked as if nothing just happened. We smiled back and ordered. The evening was saved.

After Nick had paid the check they left the restaurant. It was only eight and so the sun wouldn't set for another our.

"Do you wanna go home or do something else?" Nick asked Miley taking her hand.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked back.

"Well… I have a blanket somewhere in my car. We could go somewhere and watch the sun set!" He smiled back and looked around. No Paparazies anywhere. Still time to escape.

"Okay!" Miley smiled and they started walking towards Nick's car.

"Did you like the food?"

"Yes! It was delicious. The best I have eaten in a looong time!" She tried to keep her smile up but it faded anyway.

"Come here! It's okay!" Nick pulled her in a tight hug and slowly opened the car door for her. Then her pulled away and looked in her eyes. "You are an amazing girl, Miley!" He whispered and watched Miley blush. "Don't let all of this destroy your life." He stroke her cheek and pushed her on the car seat. Then he closed the door and went to get in on the other side.

When they arrived at the from Nick described "somewhere" he was totally right. It really was nothing more but a "Somewhere" in the middle of nowhere. It was a lonely cliff off the road. Nick had found the blanket in the back of his car and now placed it on the soft grass that covered the ledge.

The wind blew lightly into their faces and they could hear a nightingale sing behind them in a tree. The sun was about to touch the water. Nick and Miley quickly sat down and Miley put her head between Nick's shoulder and neck. Nick pushed his arm around her and all was just perfect as they were enjoying the last shafts of sunlight for the day.

"Do you hear the nightingale?" Miley whispered.

"Yes, yes I do!" Only because Nick's lips were so close to her ear she was able to understand him. Miley sighed. She closed her eyes for a second. But they shot open when she heard Nick's words. "Look! Miley. It starts!" He meant the sun. Just when Miley's eyes opened the sun kissed the sea. It looked soo beautiful. Nick pulled Miley a bit closer and they both watches the sun slowly diving into the water.

"Thank you Nick! That was such a beautiful night. I loved it!" Miley looked up and right into his eyes.

"Me too! I hope we can do it again!" He smiled down at her and leaned a bit closer. Miley could feel his breath brush against her cheek. He gave her plenty of time to pull away but she didn't. This time it felt right. And it was a good thing that they were sitting because Miley could feel her legs get weak.

When Nick was sure she wouldn't just pull away he tightened his grip around her shoulders a bit and pulled her closer even more. All Miley could do was stare in his beautiful brown eyes that starred back at her.

Nick slowly brought his other hand to her cheek and stroke it with his thumb. With both his hands touching her Nick leaned in even more, now just an inch away from Miley's lips. There he stopped giving her a last chance.

He stopped! Why did he stop? Miley panicked inside her head. She wanted to move. Wanted to close the gap between them. But she still couldn't control her arms and legs.

But then, after a second or so he started moving again and gently crashed his lips on hers. Miley felt relief. She automatically closed her eyes. There were finally kissing. And now she also felt her body moving under her control again. Quickly she wrapped her arms around Nick and pulled him as tight as possible.

Their lips were slowly moving on each others. Miley started playing with Nick's curls and then felt his tongue begging for entrance. Not fiercely… More lightly licking over her bottom lip. Miley decided to go further and opened her mouth a little. Happily Nick's tongue moved inside and started exploring the new terrain.

Miley slowly began pulling on Nick's shirt and then leaned back a bit. Nick leaned forward even more and hovered over her. When Miley's back touched the ground she sighed softly and pulled Nick closer until their chests made contact.

After a minute or so she felt Nick's hand on parts travelling up her waist. And Miley kinda realized what they were actually doing right now. Making out at the first kiss!

Quickly, but gently she pulled away and her eyes shot open.

"Nick!" She whispered and tried to catch her breath. "We've got to stop!"

"Okay!" Nick took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and then blushed. "Sorry! I stopped thinking. But… that was amazing!"

"Yeah! I know!" Miley had to admit.

"So… uhm… I guess you would like to be my girlfriend?" Nick asked gently touching her cheek again. Miley started smiling and blushed bright red.

"Of course, Nick!" She took his hand from her cheek and squeezed it. "I'd love to!" She leaned forward a bit and gave him a soft but passionate kiss.

When she leaned back she got caught in his eyes and for the next couple of minutes they were just starring at each other.

Too soon Miley felt goose bumps all over her skin. With no sun warming the air it was a bit cool. Miley broke the eye contact with Nick to get a jacket from her bag. She put it over her like a blanket and then leaned against Nick's shoulder.

"What's the time?" She whispered.

"8:50pm."

"Okay!" Suddenly Miley felt all sleepy and closed her eyes feeling completely save with Nick.

Miley heard the noise of the motor when she wake up. It was dark. She was laying on the backseat of a car. Slowly she sat up.

"Where am I? Nick?" She asked still a bit dozy.

"I'm here, sleepyhead!" A voice said from the driver's seat. Miley recognized it as Nick's.

"Where are we going?"

"I take you home, of course!" He quickly looked over his shoulder and smiled at his girlfriend. Then he turned back and concentrated on the street. Miley pushed a bit of hair out of her face and went on her knees. Carefully, so she wouldn't crash into Nick's arm which held the steer-wheel Miley crawled through the gab on the passenger seat and turned to Nick.

"Thanks!" She smiled and rose a hand to stroke his cheek. Then she leaned over a bit, placed her arm on his shoulder and started playing with his curls.

She was totally fixated on Nick and (of course) his eyes so she was a bit surprised when the car suddenly stopped. She looked around and saw that they were in front of Emily's house. Miley started to take her hands out of his hair but he caught her fingers.

"Don't stop, please! That feels nice!" Nick smiled at her and turned his body so it faces her. So Miley continued while starring in his eyes. A few minutes of silence later Nick came closer and they kissed again.

It wasn't that dirty than before but still pretty passionate. At the same time it was soft and sweet and Miley could feel that he really likes her and cares about her. And she felt the same way. He was so special to her.

She through her arms around his Neck and pulled him a bit closer.

Suddenly they broke apart. Someone had knocked on the window harsh. It was Emily. Nick turned around and opened his window.

"Hey Ems!" Miley greeted but from the expression on her friend's face Miley could tell something wasn't quiet right. "What's wrong, Hunny?" She asked worried.

"You two should come inside." Emily said a bit hurried. "You should see that!" She turned around and walked a couple of steps than turned around and waited for Nick and me to get out of the car.

When they entered Emily went straight to the living room and sat down in front of the TV.

"Emily? Can you please tell us what's going on!" Miley asked a bit upset because of her friends secretiveness. But then she entered the room as well and the words were stuck in her throat. The TV was turned on. And all over it were pictures from Nick and her having dinner just what? Two and a half hours ago?

"What is that?" Miley asked surprised and turned to Nick.

"Damn it! I didn't think they would be that fast!" He was obviously stuck in his on thoughts and didn't even notice that Miley had asked him something.

"Nick?" When Miley said his name he looked up. His eyes were guilty.

"I'm sorry Miles. I didn't think they would make it such a big deal. I'm really truly sorry!"

"Hey!" Miley interrupted him gently. "It's okay! I'm not mad at you! It's not your fault."

She pushed Nick on the couch and sat on his lab. "It's not like you hired them or anything." Miley smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. But someone interrupted them again. This time a to Nick very familiar voice on the TV screen.

"_I don't know why he did that?"_ The voice cried. Nick eyes shot open and he starred at the screen. There she was. The person he wanted to see the least out of anyone in the whole world, didn't even wanted to think her name standing right in front of him talking to one of those bloody journalists.

"_He said he'll give us a second chance. But then why would he go out with that girl! I don't understand him."_ The person whipped her tears away which Nick was pretty sure were fake anyway and the reporter asked the next question. _"But if Nick wanted to give you another shot, why did you guys broke up anyway?" _

"_I don't know! Sudde__nly he told me that it just didn't work out anymore and he wanted to break up! Then he just walked away. I didn't even get the chance to ask why!" _

"_Oh. That was mean!" _The reporter stated.

"_I know, right? And then we phoned the other day and he said he was wrong and that he made a mistake and that he would like to get back together and we actually had a date tomorrow!" _The person whipped away some more fake tears and looked directly into the camera. Into Nick's eyes.

"_I thought you were one of the good ones, Nick! You hurt me so much already. What did I do that you hate me so much? I'm just some girl! Please stop playing your games with me!" _She finished and the reporter handed her a tissue. Damn, Nick thought. She's a bloody good actress. He kept starring at the screen even after it went black. Someone must have turned the TV off. Suddenly somebody was calling him and he felt a push against his shoulder. He snapped out of it and turned in that direction.

"Is it true?" Miley asked when she felt like she had Nick's attention. "Did you tell Cassandra you'll give it another chance?"

"No, No of course not!" Nick practically yelled. He didn't want that whole situation to be real. That was all bullshit. Why did she made that up!

"Then why did she say it?" Miley stood up and yelled and bit. Tears were wetting her cheeks.

"I don't know! Because she's a fucking bitch!" Nick yelled back. He didn't yell at Miley he was just upset. Maybe it was because of Nick's loud, uncontrolled voice and this totally freaked out expression in his face, maybe it was because he had called her a "fucking bitch". Somehow Miley stopped yelling at him. She believed him. Kinda…

Nick used his chance and jumped on his feet. He grabbed Miley's shoulders gently and pulled her in a hug.

"You have to believe me. I didn't want to give her another shot. And there is no date tomorrow. Yes, we talked Wednesday. She called me and wanted us to get back together. I said I would never wanna be her boyfriend again after what she did and she should go to hell. She said I'm gonna regret this and… here I am! She had her revenge! There's nothing more! Just revenge!" While Nick was speaking he felt Miley burying her head in his chest and the tears wet the fabric of his shirt. But she didn't push him away. That was good.

"I forgive you!" Nick heard her mumbling. "It's not your fault!" Miley pulled away a bit and looked up at him.

"Thank you!" Nick whispered.

"But if that bitch talks to you one more time I'm gonna rip her heart out and push her of the cliffs." Miley sat grimly.

"Okay!" Nick laughed a bit. "Deal!" He smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. They fell back on the couch and cuddled a bit before Nick had to go home.

"What is this? Tell me? What is it?" Mike practically yelled at Nick.

"Uhm… A newspaper!" He asked innocently.

"Right!" A bit of spit flew on Nick's cheek and he tried to wipe it away without getting his manager's attention. "It's a newspaper… What do we see on it?" Mike continued.

"Uhm… Me and… a girl?" Nick answered carefully.

"Correct!" Mike threw the magazine on his table.

It was Monday morning, Nick sat in front of his boss' table and he was pretty sure his brothers were outside, pressing their ears against the door trying to understand they were talking about.

"And know tell me what this is!" Mike turned around and pressed the "on"-Button on the TV remote. A video appeared. Nick and Miley walking into the restaurant. Then a blackout. The next bit showed Nick taking Miley's hand but she pulled away. Then, Miley pulling his menu down and taking his hand. She smiled a him.

Nick had to smile as well when that memory passed through his mind again. Her smile was so beautiful. Even after the screen went black the only thing he could do was sit there and stare holes on the air. His thoughts were with Miley.

"Oh! And lets don't forget this!" Mike turned the TV on again.

"_I don't know why he did that?"_Nick's eyes shot open.

"No! No! Turn that off! I already heard it! It's not true! She lies!" Nick yelled and Mike turned it off quickly. It seemed to make him goosebums as well.

"So you're not dating Cassandra again?"

"NO!"

"Good. That is good! You're gonna say that to the press in half an hour." Mike had sat back down again and now looked through some folders.

"What? A press conference?" Nick couldn't believe it. What's the big deal? He went out with a girl. Nothing more. Thank god they didn't follow us to the cliff, he thought.

"Yeah! You're the bad boy now! That's not good for your and your brothers image. Make it right."

"Why am I the bad guy? I didn't do anything wrong. She was the one who lied!"

"I know. But you were the one who went out with a girl nobody knows. That's the problem. She's knew to the press. That makes her interesting. Come on Nick. You know all of that. She will be followed by reporters day and night… They will ask you silly questions… They're gonna dig in her past to find something scandalous…Hopefully there is nothing! They-" At that point Mike's voice vanished from Nick's mind. Of course there was something. And he already knew how the Paparazies would make it look like: "Nick's girlfriend has killed her mother!" or something like this. "Nick's girlfriend got abused regularly in her past. Is she alright?" And with alright they mean "mental problems" as well as her hair and cloth style, the area she lives in and all the totally unimportant stuff.

"Nick? Are you there? Nick?" Mike's voice stopped his thoughts.

"Yeah! Sorry!"

"I don't want you to see her anymore!"

"What! Why?"

"Because she's bad for you!"

"No she's not!"

"She will destroy your image!"

"I don't care!"

"Then what about your brother's image? Are you alright with destroying theirs?" Now Mike pulled that card. Of course Nick didn't want to destroy the band image. But Miley…

"No I-" But before Nick could answer he was interrupted by the door opening.

"We don't care either!" Joe said. Nick turned around and gave him a thankfully look.

"Thanks guys!"

"Of course Bro!" Kevin answered and they closed the door behind them.

"Nick! Then what is about the girl?" That was a harder one. He didn't wanna destroy her life.

"Fine! What do you want?" He gave in. It hurt. But it was for Miley's best.

"Stop seeing her. Talking to her. I heard you guys were e-mailing. Stop it. Just break up all the contact you have with her."

"Okay!" Nick answered quiet. He felt sad. Like the shooting star that was lightning his sky for the past month was gone now.

"Thank you Nick! Trust me. It's for your best!" Mike punched him in the shoulder playfully and smiled. "Then I believe we are done. Don't forget the conference in 20 minutes! I see you there." He smiled and left the room. Nick couldn't help but he started crying softly.

* * *

**Okay! Part two! one to go! please write a review! If you like it or not! Merry christmas to everyone! And a happy New Year! Part e wont be done before 2011! Sorry! **

**xxx**


End file.
